nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary
The Subspace Emissary ''' (abbreviated as '''SSE) is an adventure mode in the Wii video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The game has two opposing sides with one clear protagonist team and one clear antagonist team. Mario commands the protagonist team, while Tabuu runs the opposing side. Team-ups The characters break into clear groups and these groups grow bigger until the're one unified group ready to take on Tabuu *Team one consists of : Mario, Pit, Link,Yoshi, Kirby, Marth, Ike, Lucas, Pokémon Trainer, and Ice Climbers *Team two consists of : Olimar, Captain Falcon, Diddy Kong,R.O.B, Samus Aran, Pikachu, and Donkey Kong. *Team three consists of: Ness, Luigi, and King Dedede. *Team four consists of: Mr. Game & Watch, Meta Knight, Snake, Lucario, Peach, Zelda, Fox, and Falco *Note that after the subspace maze is cleared all 4 teams join together and Sonic, Wario, Ganondorf, and Bowser join the team, Areas The "Super Smash Bros." world consistrs of the following areas: *'Midair Stadium'- The introduction of the plot takes place at an ordinary arena-like place. Three battles will take place, the first being between Mario and Kirby. After the Subspace Army arrives, the player will have to battle a group of Primid. Finally, Kirby will face off with the first boss. Once defeated, Wario drops in and kidnaps the princess that wasn't rescued by Kirby. **Playable Characters- Mario, Kirby, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda **Boss Battle- Petey Piranha **Stage Clear Rewards- Kirby and Peach/Zelda join team *'Skyworld'- Pit's home land and the first true level in the game. The player will have to explore and find Mario in the clouds as Pit. From there, Pit will need to proceed to the surface of the world. A short battle with the Primid will take place here as well. This is also where Pit finds Mario after he is blasted away. **Playable Characters- Pit, Mario **Boss Battle- Greap (miniboss), Roturret (miniboss) **Stage Clear Rewards- Mario and Pit join team (seperate from others) *'Sea of Clouds'- Kirby and the Princess he rescues land on top of the Halberd, which is currently fighting off against an Arwing. Kirby and the princess are eventually swept off and fall through the clouds back to solid ground. **Playable Characters- Kirby, Peach/Zelda **Boss Battle- Greap (miniboss) **Stage Clear Rewards- None *'The Jungle'- Based on Kongo Jungle, the player will play as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong in pursuit of Bowser, who has stolen Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard in order to lure him. The Jungle is infested with Bowser's minions such as Goombas, Koopas, and Bullet Bills. A mini-battle with a Giant Goomba will take place here. Bowser is also key characters in this area. **Playable Characters- Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong **Boss Battle- Giant Goomba (miniboss) **Stage Clear Rewards- Diddy Kong joins team *'The Plain'- Mario and Pit catch up with the Ancient Minister, only to have him get away at the last moment. Nothing really notable about this area. **Playable Characters- Mario, Pit **Boss Battle- None **Stage Clear Rewards- None *'The Lake'- Diddy Kong runs into Rayquaza, but Fox manages to rescue him and they both fight off the gigantic Pokémon. Afterward, Diddy drags Fox along to help him rescue Donkey Kong. **Playable Characters- Diddy Kong, Fox McCloud **Boss Battle- Rayquaza, Bowser (Shadow Bugs) **Stage Clear Rewards- Fox joins team *'The Ruined Zoo'- Lucas is seemingly lost in the Zoo, when the Pig King Statue begins to chase him. He is shortly rescued by Ness, though, and together they fight Pokey Minch. After the battle, Wario attacks them, and ends up turning Ness into a trophy. Lucas runs away scared and eventually runs into the Pokémon Trainer, who uses his Squirtle to fight off oncoming Primid. Lucas eventually decides to accompany him from there on. **Playable Characters- Lucas, Ness, Pokémon Trainer (only Squirtle) **Boss Battle- Pokey Minch **Stage Clear Rewards- Lucas, Pokémon Trainer joines team *'The Battlefield Fortress'- Marth defends his fortress against the oncoming Subspace Army. Suddenly, Meta Knight attacks him, but they quickly join forces once the Subspace are approaches them. When trying to stop the Acient Minister, Ike appears and uses his Aether to destroy the Subspace Bomb he was carrying. **Playable Characters- Marth, Meta Knight, Ike **Bosses- None **Stage Clear Rewards- Marth, Meta Knight, Ike join team *'The Forest'- Based on the Lost Woods, Link draws the Master Sword from its pedestal and is wondering through the forest, passing a sleeping Yoshi. Suddenly, the Halberd flies overhead and Shadow Bugs rain from the sky. Link and Yoshi fight off the Subspace Army and attempt to catch up with the Halberd. Also, after the defeat of the final boss, an area becomes available where one can fight Toon Link. **Playable Characters- Link, Yoshi **Bosses- None **Stage Clear Rewards- Link and Yoshi join team; Toon Link becomes playable *'The Research Facility'- Samus in her Zero Suit sneaks in to the Research Facility of the Subspace Army to find her missing Power Suit. Along the way, she finds a Pikachu being used as a source of energy. She frees it and they fight against the R.O.B. Squad and Samus like copies in the gravity suit (R.O.B.s?) as a mini boss to find Samus' Power Suit. **Playable Characters- Zero Suit Samus, Pikachu **Bosses- Samus like copies **Stage Clear Rewards- Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu join team *'The Lake Shore'- Kirby spots something in the distance and runs off, leaving the princess he rescued open to an attack from Bowser. He turns her into a trophy, then Shadow Bugs transform into her. Depending on which princess it is, either Mario and Pit or Link and Yoshi will attack her when she tries to turn the other team into trophies. Once defeated, they other team the rescued mistakes the shadowy princess as the real one and attack the other team. Once they're defeated, King Dedede shows up and tries to take their trophies, but Kirby stops him. King Dedede tries to get away, but either Pit or Link damages the Cargo with his arrow, and the five heroes chase him all the way to his castle. **Playable Characters- Mario, Pit, Kirby, Link, Yoshi **Bosses- Zelda/Peach (Shadow Bugs), Mario and Pit/Link and Yoshi **Stage Clear Rewards- None *'The Path to the Ruins'- As the Pokémon Trainer and Lucas go after a Charizard that flew into a nearby ruins, Wario suddenly attacks them. Remembering what he did to Ness, Lucas (and the Pokémon Trainer) fight back and defeat Wario. Lucas gets worried when he doesn't see Ness with Wario, but Pokémon Trainer reassures him, before they enter the ruins in search of Charizard. **Playable Characters- Lucas, Pokémon Trainer (Squirtle) **Bosses- Wario **Stage Clear Rewards- None *'The Cave'- Before the five heroes enter the castle, King Dedede gives special badges to each of the trophies he's collected, one for Luigi, Ness, and the princess (the last one he gave his own badge to). Suddenly, Bowser attacks and takes the princess trophy with him. After running off with her, the heroes catch up with him, but Bowser gets away in his Koopa Clown Car. As he flees, the badge the princess had falls off, and Kirby looks at it... **Playable Characters- Mario, Pit, Kirby, Link, Yoshi **Bosses- None **Stage Clear Rewards- None *'The Ruins'- Inside the ruins, the Pokémon Trainer catches an Ivysaur, then farther in the ruins, challenges Charizard. He is defeated, and the Pokémon Trainer chatches him, too. He and Lucas then enter a mysterious ruined hall... Also, after the final boss is defeated, an area becomes available where once can challenge Wolf. **Playable Characters- Lucas, Pokémon Trainer (first Squirtle, then eventually Ivysaur) **Bosses- Charizard **Stage Clear Rewards- Pokémon Trainer can now use Ivysaur and Charizard; Wolf O'Donnell becomes playable *'The Wilds'- A strange tank zooms off through the desert, and Ike, Meta Knight, and Marth chase after it. When the catch up to it, the tank changes into a monster and attacks. Although they defeat it, it manages to escape into a nearby ruins... **Playable Characters- Ike, Meta Knight, Marth **Bosses- Armank (miniboss), Galleom **Stage Clear Rewards- None *'The Ruined Hall'- Within the ruined hall, the monster from before crashes down, and attacks Lucas and the Pokémon Trainer. Once defeated, it grabs Lucas and the Pokémon Trainer and sets off a Subspace Bomb on it's head and begins flying toward the sky. Lucas manages to set them free by using PK Thunder, and Meta Knight catches them as they fall. They manage to escape just before the bomb goes off, taking the Ruins and Wario with it. **Playable Characters- Lucas, Pokémon Trainer (Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard) **Bosses- Galleom **Stage Clear Rewards- None *'The Halberd'- After the subspace bomb in the Arena activates, Kirby and either Princess Peach or Zelda will fly off on a warpstar towards the Halberd, landing on its deck. Soon, Fox's Arwing is seen dodging the Halberd's fire, but was eventually hit, knocking Kirby and the princess off in the process. **Boss Battle- Duon Story The story will, according to the director, revolve around character development. In the Subspace Emissary, all of the Nintendo protagonists will unite to take down an evil force unlike any before - the Subspace Army, which is headed by the Ancient Minister. This army plans to tear the world apart and feed subspace the land mass, and its the Nintendo casts' duty to stop them. The story begins with Mario and Kirby having a friendly fight. Mario ultimately wins, and Kirby turns into a trophy. Mario revives him and the two shake hands (note: this all takes place in the arena). Eventually, a large cloud appears over the stadium followed by Meta Knight's Halberd. After this, an army of Primid drop onto the stage as well as a bomb and a R.O.B. Squad, who were constructed to operate the bomb. The two R.O.B.s set the bomb's timer. Mario quickly runs in to deactivate the bomb, though gets blasted miles away by a cannon. By now Princess Peach and Zelda, who were merely observing the battle that took place before, attempted to fight the enemies, when suddenly Petey Piranha came in and trapped the two in cages. Kirby now has to fight Petey, who is the first boss in the game. He does so by attacking the cages that the princesses are in. By the end of the battle, one of the two princesses will be saved. By now Wario jumps into the stadium with some sort of cannon and blasts the other princess you didn't manage to save, thus turning her into a trophy. Kirby and the princess you do save then escape the stadium via a warpstar, and the entire stadium gets engulfed by the bomb. While on the warpstar, the two get shot down by the Halberd, and then crash onto the large ship. Fox McCloud then tries to come to the rescue by trying to shoot down the Halberd, only to be shot down himself. Fox's Arwing crashes into the ship, which causes Peach and Kirby to trip and fall off of it. CGI movies The Subspace Emissary mode features various CGI cut scenes involving all of the game's playable characters. The following will list all of the game's cutscenes and the characters that are involved with each one. Take note that the characters are listed in order of their appearance in each cutscene. Note: List not yet finished. *The World of Trophies: Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Mario, and Kirby. *Mario Beats Kirby: Mario and Kirby. *Kirby Beats Mario: Mario and Kirby. *Pit Watches from Above: Pit, Mario, and Kirby. *Attack on the Stadium: Mario, Kirby, Princess Peach, and Princess Zelda. *The Ancient Minister and the Subspace Bomb: Mario, Kirby, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, the Ancient Minister, R.O.B. minions, and Petey Piranha. *Zelda Taken: Petey Piranha, Kirby, Princess Peach, Wario, and Princess Zelda. *Peach Taken: Petey Piranha, Kirby, Princess Zelda, Wario, and Princess Peach. *Pit's Descent: Pit and Palutena. *The Subspace Army in the Sea of Clouds: Pit. *Mario and Pit Meet: Pit and Mario. *The Arwing's Pursuit: Pit and Mario. *Kirby and Peach Flee the Sea of Clouds: Kirby and Princess Peach. *Kirby and Zelda Flee the Sea of Clouds: Kirby and Princess Zelda. *Arwing Downed, Peach Overboard: Princess Peach and Kirby. *Arwiing Downed, Zelda Overboard: Princess Zelda and Kirby. *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong: Hammer Bro, Goomba, Donkey Kong, Koopa Troopa, Bullet Bill, and Diddy Kong. *The Dark Cannon Aims for the Kongs: Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Bowser. *The Ancient Minister Escapes Mario and Pit: Ancient Minister, Mario, and Pit. *Fox Confronts Rayquaza: Diddy Kong, Rayquaza, and Fox McCloud. *Diddy Kong Appeals to Fox: Fox McCloud and Diddy Kong. *The Dissolving of the False Bowser: Fox McCloud, Diddy Kong, False Bowser, and Bowser. *The Pig King Statue Targets Lucas: Lucas and the Pig King Statue. *Ness and Porky Face Off: Lucas, Porky and Ness. *Lucas Leaves Ness: Lucas, Ness, Wario, Pokémon Trainer, and Squirtle. *Lucas Joins the Pokémon Trainer: Pokémon Trainer, Squirtle, Lucas, Ness, and Wario. *The Battlefield Fortress: R.O.B. minions, Marth, and the Ancient Minister. *The Meta Knight Encounter: Marth and Meta Knight. *Ike Unleashes Aether: Marth, Meta Knight, the Ancient Minister, and Ike. *Three Warriors and the Ancient Minister: Ike, Marth, Meta Knight, and the Ancient Minister. *King Dedede Steals Peach: Waddle Dee, Luigi, King Dedede, Wario, Ness, and Princess Peach. *King Dedede Steals Zelda: Waddle Dee, Luigi, King Dedede, Wario, Ness, and Princess Zelda. *Link Draws the Master Sword: Link and a fairy. *The Subspace Army in the Forest: Yoshi, Link and the fairy. *Link Loses the Battleship Halberd: Link and Yoshi. *Snake's Cardboard Box: Solid Snake within a box. *Zero Suit Samus Infiltrates: Zero Suit Samus. *The Pikachu Generator: Zero Suit Samus, Pikachu, and R.O.B. minions. *Where Is the Power Suit?: Zero Suit Samus and Pikachu. *Bowser's Surprise Attack on Peach: Kirby, Princess Peach, Bowser, and False Bowser. *Bowser's Surprise Attack on Zelda: Kirby, Princess Zelda, Bowser, and False Bowser. *False Peach Battles Link: Mario, Pit, False Peach, Link, and Yoshi. *False Zelda Battles Mario: Yoshi, Link, False Zelda, Pit, and Mario. *Mario's Misunderstanding: Mario, Link, Yoshi, False Peach, and Pit. *Link's Misunderstanding: Link, Mario, Pit, False Zelda, and Yoshi. *King Dedede Nabs Defeated Link: Yoshi, Link, Mario, Pit, King Dedede, Princess Peach, Luigi, Ness, and Kirby. *King Dedede Nabs Defeated Mario: Pit, Mario, Yoshi, Link, King Dedede, Princess Zelda, Luigi, Ness, and Kirby. *The Cavern's Entrance: Mario, Kirby, Link, Pit, and Yoshi. *King Dedede's Castle Discovered: Kirby. *Ganondorf Issues Bowser's Orders: Ganondorf, Bowser, Goomba, Hammer Bros. and Koopa Troopa. *Charizard Flies to the Ruins: Charizard, Pokémon Trainer, Lucas, and Ivysaur. *The Wario and Lucas Rematch: Pokémon Trainer, Lucas, Wario, and Ness. *Wario's Trophification: Wario, Pokémon Trainer, Lucas, and Ness. *King Dedede Pins a Badge on Peach: King Dedede, Luigi, Ness, Princess Peach, Bowser, Hammer Bros., Goombas, and Koopa Troopa. *King Dedede Pins a Badge on Zelda: King Dedede, Luigi, Ness, Princess Zelda, Bowser, Hammer Bros., Goombas, and Koopa Troopa. *King Dedede's Hidden Castle Passage: Yoshi, Pit, Link, Mario, and Kirby. *Bowser Kidnaps Peach: Bowser, Princess Peach, Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi, and Kirby. *Bowser Kidnaps Zelda: Bowser, Princess Zelda, Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi, and Kirby. *Subspace Engulfs King Dedede's Castle: Ancient Minister and R.O.B. minions. *Ganondorf Meets with Master Hand: Ganondorf and Master Hand. *I Found You, Ivysaur!: Ivysaur, Pokémon Trainer and Lucas. *I Caught You, Charizard!: Charizard, Pokémon Trainer and Lucas. *The Hole in the Ruins: Lucas and Pokémon Trainer. Hidden Characters Three hidden characters can be unlocked through Subspace Emissary. However, they themselves never actually appear in the main story. You will have to complete the Subspace Emissary and return to 3 levels (revealed on the characters wiki pages) to find a door that wasn't there beforehand and defeat them and they'll join you. This is REQUIRED for the 100% completion of the Subspace Emissary. *Wolf O'Donnell *Toon Link *Jigglypuff *Only P1 can fight against the character you want to unlock. Gallery SubspaceTrophies.jpg|A Scene in the Subspace Emissary where almost all the characters are turned back into trophies. Category: Wars Category: Super Smash Bros. Brawl *